dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Fake Heroes
The fake heroes are group of characters that appear on Dragon Quest Dai no Daibōken anime and manga. They are a group of thieves that pretend to be heroes just to fool wealthy persons, like the King of Romos, to obtain a lot of money or precious treasure. The group has four members: #Derolin (でろりん), hero. #Zurbon (ずるぼん), priest (female). #Masopho (まぞっほ), mage. #Hero-Hero (へろへろ), soldier. Appearance Derolin has black eyes and black spiky hair, and a fair skin tone. He wears a orange shirt, covered by a yellow tunic. His belt, gloves and boots are dark brown. His cape is violet. He wears a golden crown with a light blue pearl on it's center. He uses a sword for battle Masopho is a mage that appears to be around 60 years old. He has black eyes. He is bald,has a black mustache and goatee. He wears a green robe and green hat. He always carrying black magic stick with a round red stone on it's edge. Hero-Hero is the taller of group. He has black eyes and he skin is dark. He is completely bald with no eyebrows. He wears a pink and red armour, a pink helmet, with two yellow wings on it's side, a black overall, red shoulder protectors,with yellow borders, and red boots with pink borders. Personality They are very cowards, cold hearted, as show when they attacked the innocent monster of Delmurin Island. Masophe is afraid of mysterious dances, and Hero-Hero likes all sort of money. Derolin is very confident because he is the leader of group. After being defeated by Dai, the fake heroes started to fear him. History The fake heroes appears on episode 1, 13 and 14( Anime) and chapters number 1, 2, 23 and 24. They head to Delmurin Island looking for a Golden Metal Slime, a slime that is very rare, with the purpose of trading it with the king's Crown of Heroes. They are welcomed by Dai, thinking they are real heroes. They fool Dai by saying that they came to protect the island and wanted to meet Gome (Golden Metal Slime). After Burasu discovered they true identity, they injured the monsters that lives on Dermulin and stole Gome. After returning to the Romos's castle, they lied to the king, saying that the defeated the monsters of Dermulin because they were attacked. King decided to reward then by given the Heroe's Crown to then during a feast. Dai depart to the continent, with magic tubes filled wth monster and a magic ball, in the intention to save Gome. Arriving at the castle, Dai release all his monsters, turning the castle into a mess. Hero-Hero is punched by a giant and Masopho is immobilized by fear. Dai and Derolin fight until Derolin falls on ground. Derolin grabs Dai's neck when he stopped fighting, when Zurbon show him her hostages. Dai, about to be stabbed by Derolin, launches his magic ball to the sky, causing a giant flash of light, blinding everyone in the castle. In that moment the slimes merged into a king slime and smashed Zurbon. Distract by the King Slime, Derolin is sucked into magic tube. The king seeing Dai's and the fake heroes actions give the crown to Dai. In episode 13, Dai, Pop and Maam, finds them in an inn, pretending to be heroes again. Trivia *It's unknown how Derolin escaped from the magic tube. *It's revealed that masopho dreamed on being a great mage, but after losing so much battles he turned into a coward. Category:Characters